Everything about My Pet
by flamecharm21
Summary: hadiah terindah yang pernah di dapatnya-...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Everything about My Pet

Author : .tsanim.

Rating : T

Genre : fantasy, family, sad, hurt, little humor

Cast : Jo Kwangmin, Jo Youngmin, etc

Sum : hadiah terindah yang pernah didapatnya-...

Warn! This is STRAIGHT ff for JO TWINS'S BIRTHDAY! #teriakpakeToa

Happy Birthday Jo Youngmin & Jo Kwangmin!

Saengil Chukkaeyo!

#LoveSign

Sorry for the bad sum and Typo(s) bertebaran seperti debu==3==

.tsanim.

.

.

.

.

.

_all Youngmin pov_

"_eomma_? Bagaimana keadaan Kwang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?", panic! Sungguh aku bersumpah demi apapun, aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Kwangmin-saudara kembarku- yang sedang terbaring lemah di ruang ICU rumah sakit Seoul saat ini.

Orang-orang bertubuh tegap itu berjalan cepat memasuki ruangan yang di tempati Kwang. Dengan raut wajah yang sulit di jelaskan, mereka berusaha menenangkan eomma yang sedang menangis di bangku ruang tunggu.

Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku takut. Aku belum siap, jika harus kehilangannya sekarang. Walau memang kami (aku dan Kwang) selalu bertengkar dan tidak pernah akur kesehariannya, tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku aku benar-benar mencintainya. Rasa cinta selayaknya kakak pada adik kandungnya-yang hanya beda usia 6 menit-.

Berdo'a, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang, Ya, hanya itu. Oh Tuhan, aku mohon beri aku satu lagi kesempatan untuk menebus dosa-dosaku yang pernah kulakukan pada Kwang. Aku janji, kalau Kau membiarkan Kwang tetap disini, aku tidak akan mendiaminya lagi. Aku akan bertingkah selayaknya seorang kakak yang selalu menjaga adiknya.

Aku juga akan sering ke gereja bersama Kwang untuk berdo'a bersama. Ku mohon Tuhan, biarkan Kwang disini.

Do'a terus-terusan ku panjatkan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak ingin hal 'yang iya-iya' terjadi pada Kwang.

.

.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, dokter Jung-dokter yang menangani Kwang- keluar ruangan dengan wajah muram.

"bagaimana dok? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Anak saya baik-baik saja kan, dok?!", parau _eomma_ dengan sedikit isakan yang masih terdengar.

"Maaf Nyonya Jo, kami sudah melakukan semuanya semaksimal mungkin, dan kami juga sudah melakukannya semampu kami. Tapi… maaf,… Tuhan berkata lain, dia sudah pergi"

Deg!

Aku meremas dada sebelah kiriku yang serasa sesak. Kakiku melemas. Tubuhku seakan membatu, tak dapat digerakan sama sekali. Sungguh sulit menerima semua ini. Tuhan… kenapa Kau tidak mengabulkan do'aku?. Batinku menjerit lirih memanggil Kwangmin. Satu nama indah yang terlalu sulit untuk ku ungkapkan. Aku kehilangannya… I lost him for ever.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak kematian Kwang. Dan,… sejak itu juga aku berubah menjadi seorang namja introvert. Aku tidak suka dunia luar. Cenderung lebih memilih kesunyian. Selalu menyibukan diriku dengan hal-hal yang menurut teman-teman sangat membosankan. Ya, seperti membaca contohnya. Atau mendengar banyak lagu ballad untuk waktu yang cukup lama #inimah galau namanya =3=.

Dan semenjak itu juga eomma selalu murung. Terlebih juga ia harus menelan takdir bahwa Kwangmin sudah menyusul Appa ke surga sekarang. Sering terlintas di benakku, rasa kasihan pada eomma. Dia selalu merasa kesepian tiap harinya. Ia hanya menjahit seharian penuh sambil terkadang melamun menatap bosan rumput-rumput yang tumbuh liar di halaman rumah -(model rumah kami ala rumah di Jepang yang halamannya beralaskan tanah dan rumah kami terbuat dari kayu) -, karena memang itulah satu-satunya harapan hidup kami.

Maafkan aku eomma. Tapi sesuatu dalam diriku memaksaku untuk tetap diam. Entah aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri.

Hari ini tanggal 24 April. Hari jadiku dengan Kwang yang ke 18 tahun. Semua tampak biasa saja. Tidaka ada yang special. Tidak seperti dulu saat masih ada Kwang. Ia pasti sudah asyik berceloteh ria dengan eomma. Hhhh, aku rindu mendengar suaranya.

Pagi ini aku sudah bersiap dengan T-shirt putih v-neck kesukaanku dan celana jeans panjang –pemberian Eomma saat ulang tahunku yang ke 17 *masih muat Young(?) =3=*. Kwang juga punya yang sama seperti milikku. Ahhh, aku jadi makin sedih mengingatnya.

Setelah siap semua, aku keluar kamar dan mendapati eomma yang sudah menungguku di ruang makan.

"Youngminnie-ah~…. Sini~ , eomma punya kejutan untukmu", panggil eomma ramah

"ne"

Aku berjalan pelan ke arah eomma dan duduk di hadapannya. Aku duduk bersila dengan tangan yang kuletakkan di atas meja kayu-di ruang makan hanya ada satu meja kayu kecil jadi kita duduknya di lantai gituh-.

Eomma menatap lekat iris mataku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba darahku berdesir kencang dan jantungku memompa darah jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Suasana kaku dan canggung seketika menyelinap di antara kami *akward face*.

"kau sudah semakin dewasa Young. Eomma tau kau bukan lagi Young kecil eomma. Urusanmu pasti sudah semakin bertumpuk. Tapi ingatlah, eomma selalu ada untukmu, jangan berpikir kau sendirian, Young. Kau bisa membagi sedikit kesulitanmu pada eomma, mungkin eomma bisa membantu. Yah itung-itung setidaknya kau masih menganggap eomma masih disini"

Deg!

Dadaku serasa di tancap beribu anak panah. Sakit sekali. Apa sampai segitunya? Apa aku sudah kelewatam bersikap pada eomma? Mianhae eomma, bukan begitu maksudku.

"a-ani eomma", lirihku menundukkan kepala dalam.

"ne, eomma paham dirimu lebih dari dirimu sendiri memahaminya. Eomma yang melahirkanmu Young, haha…", eomma tertawa-paksa-.

"…", hanya senyum simpul yang bisa kubagikan untuknya

" Youngminnie-ah… eomma tidak tahu berapa lama lagi eomma bisa menjagamu-", aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap mata sendu eomma

"-eomma juga tidak tahu kapan Tuhan akan mengirimkan malaikat mautnya untuk eomma"

"…eomma"

"hahh,… tapi satu yang harus selalu kau ingat, kau tidaklah sendiri. Tidak akan eomma biarkan kau sendirian, Young"

"…"

Srek

Tek

"untukmu", ucap eomma

"ne? untukku eomma? Apa ini?", tanyaku penasaran.

Eomma mendorong pelan kotak besar berwarna coklat ke arahku. Dengan pasti aku membuka kotak itu.

'_Guk Guk' _

Omo! Ini pet! Seekor anjing kecil berbulu coklat terang dengan kalung berbandul bintang yang terjuntai indah di lehernya.

"ini-"

"manis kan Young?",eomma tersenyum puas

"ne! sangat manis eomma!"

"berilah dia nama Young"

"hmmm… bagaimana kalau Jiro? Jo Jiro?", usulku. Entah mengapa, aku benar-benar bingung dekat moodku. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu aku merasa sedih tapi sekarang tiba-tiba saja aku ingin sekali tersenyum. Mungkin karena melihat Jiro… haha, Jiro… Jiro... Jiro… tidak buruk kan?

"cantik! Nama yang cantik, Young", eomma ikut tersenyum

Oh Tuhan, sungguh saat ini aku merasa sangat bahagia. Ini adalah kali pertamaku tersenyum semenjak kematian Kwang beberapa tahun lalu.

"jagalah dia, Young. Jangan pernah tinggalkan dia", ucap eomma lirih. Eomma seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"pasti eomma", aku memandang lekat iris mata biru milik Jiro.

selang beberapa menit

.

.

.

Tunggu,… aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di matanya-

Zrippp

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan…

.

.

.

-Jiro

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

annyeong readers-deul,...

perkenalkan, choneun tsa imnida, manasseo bangapseumnida

I'm newbie here, mohon bantuannya #deepbow

fyi, ini adalah ff pertamaku yang ku publish, gimana-gimana? jelekkah? kurang menarik kah? ah, ne, tolong bantu dengan reviewnya please...

tsa boleh minta saran dan kritiknya kan? #hope

tapi NO BASH and NO FLAME, ne? komen kalian akan menjadi penyemangat tsa! #kibarinbendera

anyway... ff ini mau dilanjutkankah? #nge-wink bareng Kwangmin ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Everything about My Pet

chap 2 update~~

preview chap 1

"pasti eomma", aku memandang lekat iris mata biru milik Jiro. Saat sedang sibuk memperhatikan Jiro tiba-tiba-

Tunggu,… aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di matanya-

Zrippp

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan…

.

.

.

-Jiro

.

.

.

.

.

chappie 2~~

"hukss… bagaimana mungkin ini semua bisa terjadi, Youngmin!, hukss hikss… tidak mungkin! Kau sudah kehilangan Appa & Kwang,… dan sekarang?... eommamu! Hikss hikss,… sungguh malang nasibmu, Youngmin! Hukss hukss", Lee ahjumma memukul pelan dadanya sambil terisak di depan sebuah lobangan tanah besar.

Lagi lagi dan lagi,… sebesar apa dosaku sampai Kau menakdirkan roda kehidupanku seperti ini?! Tidak cukupkah Kau ambil Appa dan Kwang? Kenapa harus eommaku juga yang Kau minta? Dialah satu-satunya alasan ku hidup. Kalau dia sudah tidak ada,… untuk apalagi aku hidup? Tidakkah Kau memintaku juga? Wae? WAEYO?.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Peti mati eomma baru saja ingin di masukkan ke dalam liang kubur sebelum aku meminta mereka untuk di berikan waktu _'berbincang'_ dengan eomma yang tentunya tidak akan bisa menjawab semua perkataanku.

Sreeet

Aku membuka tutup peti itu *mianhae berhubung aku gak tau gimana tradisi penguburan pake peti mati, so aku gak tau ini boleh dilakuin apa nggak, tapi karena ini ff jadi aku mohon pemaklumannya, hehe.-.v #peace*

"eomma, saranghaeyo, Mianhae", aku tersenyum getir. Bulir air mataku jatuh mengenai wajah pucat eomma.

"annyeong", pamitku.

Peti kembali di tutup dan perlahan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam liang kubur. Perasaanku benar-benar hancur. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di sini. Bagaimana jadinya aku nanti? Tidak bisakah Kau juga memintaku? Agar aku bisa berkumpul bersama keluargaku di surga.

.

.

.

.

.

Mati. Mati. Semua sudah mati! Aku tidak perlu hidup lagi!

Seminggu yang lalu eomma pergi, ya, pergi… pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Hhh,… tidak! Tidak! Kumohon! Jangan lagii! Jangan!

"ARGHTTTT!"

Aku memegang kepalaku dengan kencang. Sakit. Kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Sungguh luar biasa sakitnya. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Tidak lagi…

Brug!

.

.

.

.

.

"eunghh, dimana ini?", aku berusaha mendudukan diriku. Kepalaku masih terasa pusing dan berat. Tapi tunggu-… ini rumahku kan? Kenapa sebersih ini? Tidak mungkin! Ini mustahil.

Seingatku tadi, rumah ini masih sangat-sangat-sangat berantakan dan –jorok-(?). sampah kaleng bekas soju masih berserakan di lantai, dan…

Makanan?

Bagaimana bisa semua makanan -yang terlihat- lezat ini sudah tersaji di meja? Tidak mungkin? Apa jangan-jangan….-

Tap

Tap

Tap

"suara langkah", gumamku

Tap

"ANNYEONG JO YOUNGMIN!"

"waaaa!"

Brug!

"auwwwhhh, kepalaku", desisku, ya Tuhan,makhluk apa ini? Siapa yeoja gila ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ada di rumahku? Apa dia itu hantu? =3=

"ya! Kau kenapa, eoh? Kenapa kau malah tiduran? Kau tidak tau apa kalau lantai yang kau tiduri itu terbuat dari kayu yang keras? Apa tidak sakit?", ucap yeoja gila itu innocent

Plak!

Ya Tuhan, apalagi sih yeoja ini!

"ya! _Arra_! _Arra!_ Tentu saja aku tau, bodoh. Inikan rumahku!", hardikku

"aish! Kau! Bukannya berterimakasih karna sudah kuberi tahu! Malah marah-marah! Dasar kakek kodok!", ia menjulurkan lidahnya

"aish kau! Eh tunggu,… tapi sebenarnya kau siapa? Kau ingin mencuri ya? Kau salah rumah, aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa, tolong curi rumah lain saja ya?", bodoh! Kenapa bisa aku jadi orang yang banyak bicara seperti ini?! .-.

"hufft! Hey, otakmu kecil(?) sekali sih Youngiee!"

"mwo? Youngie? Darimana kau bisa tau namaku?", oke, aku mulai penasaran sekarang

"hh, tentu saja aku tau namamu, aku ini temanmu bodoh! Apa kau tidak ingat? Aku ini…-Choi Hara!"

Deg!

Hara? Choi Hara? Bukankah dia sudah…-

"ya! K-kau Hara? Bukankah kau s-sudah…."

"meninggal? Hihi, lucu sekali ekspresimu, Youngie~~~ huffttmmmmphhh,… bwahahaha"

Oke, sekarang aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh. Yeoja gila itu –yang bilang bahwa namanya adalah Hara- sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Sebodoh itukah aku?

"ya! Ya! Berhenti tertawa dan jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa kau sebenarnya, nona gila?"

"aku? Kau masih bertanya siapa aku? Hmmmmpppthhh, hahahahaha!"

"YAAA! AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

#hening

"sudah puas tertawanya? Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!", sekarang aku benar-benar serius!

"hhmmmm hahhhhh….", ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan

"…"

"oke, dengarkan aku baik-baik, karna aku tidak akan mengatakan ini dua kali! Jadi sebenarnya-"

Krenyek krenyek (?)

Ding! #hening

Oh ayolah! Baru saja aku ingin serius… namun cacing-cacing di perutku sudah berdemo! Dasar tidak elit! memalukan!

"hmmmphhaaahhhahaha, sudah, lanjutkan nanti, makanlah dulu… dengar lah tangisan perutmu itu, bwaahahahaa"

"YA!"

"igo (ini), berdo'alah sebelum makan"

"ini bisa dimakan kan?"

"aish! Tentu saja bodoh! Sudahlah makan sekarang, atau aku berubah pikiran dan tidak akan memberitahumu soal apapun!", ultimatumnya

"ne, baik"

.

.

.

Kenyang. Perutku sudah terisi penuh sekarang. Hhh,… sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak makan nasi. Aku hanya menghabiskan hariku dengan mabuk-mabukan. Sarapanku adalah soju. Dan makan malamku juga soju. Aku benar-benar tampak seperti korban gempa yang sedang mengungsi! =3=

"sudah kenyang? Ini minumlah", ucap yeoja itu seraya memberikan secangkir coklat hangat

"bagaimana? Apa sudah baikan?", kenapa yeoja ini begitu perhatian?

"lumayan"

"syukurlah"

"soal pertanyaanku…", suasana kembali kaku dan canggung

"baik, aku akan ceritakan"

Yeoja itu berdiri dari duduknya(?) dan berjalan menuju teras samping rumahku. Ia mengambil tempat disana dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sudut kayu. Ia melipat kakinya dan menenggelamkan seperempat bagian wajahnya diantara lututnya #ngerti nggak?=_=.

Ia mulai membuka suaranya.

"hmm… kau pasti bingung kan siapa sebenarnya aku? Aku ini sungguh Hara. Choi Hara, sahabat kecilmu. Aku memang sudah meninggal 12 tahun lalu saat usiaku 6 tahun. Kau pasti tau kan penyebabnya? Ya, kecelakaan maut itu",

Tidak mungkin.

Aku berjalan mendekatinnya dan duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"lalu? Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"aku hanyalah jiwa. Jiwa yang berada pada raga yang salah. Asal kau tau, anjing pemberian eommamu itu sebenarnya bukan anjing biasa"

"Jiro?", sahutku tidak percaya

"ne, Jiro? Chiro? Atau entah lah siapa namanya!"

"lalu?"

"sebelum eomma mu pergi, tepatnya sehari sebelum hari ultahmu, ia mengunjungi rumah Paman Kim. Kau tau kan siapa paman Kim yang kumaksud?", Hara menatap tak yakin ke rahku

"ne? Paman Kim Donghyun maksudmu? Bukankah dia si ahli mantra? Dan pula bukankah dia sudah tidak ada? Kudengar dulu ia di usir warga dari kota ini"

"aniyo, dia sekarang tinggal di tengah hutan Yeong-won, eommamu memaksanya untuk memasukkan jiwa-jiwa orang yang sudah tiada, yang sekiranya dekat denganmu ke dalam tubuh Jiro", Hara tersenyum paksa,

"tapi kau-"

"di saat kau sedang kesepian atau sedang membutuhkan bantuan, jiwa-jiwa itu akan datang. Mereka akan keluar dari tubuh Jiro",

Aku membelalakan mataku tak percaya. Firasatku benar. Inilah kejanggalan Jiro.

"hmmm,… sekarang kau sudah tau kan? Biarkan aku istirahat ne? aku lelah", Hara perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Matanya terpejam erat. Tubuhnya tak lagi bergerak.

"Hara-sshi?"

Sring~

Deg!

Hah,… ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Aneh sekali. Hara, teman kecilku itu kini sudah berubah jadi seekor anjing kecil berbulu coklat terang -Jiro-.

Begitu ya? Jadi eomma benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Eomma,,… gomawo…

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak aku tau keanehan Jiro. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan bekerja sebagai pegawai di salah satu kedai roti di pinggir kota. Setiap harinya aku selalu meminta makanan sisa dari kedai tempatku bekerja untuk kubagikan pada Jiro dan untuk diriku sendiri.

Tapi sifat introvert ku belum hilang sepenuhnya. Aku masih jarang berbicara dengan orang lain. Tapi sungguh, aku akan terus berusaha untuk itu.

Ini sudah dua hari Hara tidak keluar dari tubuh Jiro. Ah, rasanya aku rindu sekali mendengar suara cemprengnya itu. Hara-ya, keluarlah…

'Guk Guk'

"eoh, Jiro-ah, apa kau lapar? Sini, kemarilah, aku punya roti ikan untukmu", ucapku pada Jiro .

Jiro berlari ke arahku dan mengambil roti ikan di tanganku. Cepat sekali ia menghabiskan roti ini. Pasti dia lapar. Mianhae, aku belum bisa membelikanmu makanan yang lebih layak, Jiro-ah.

Srek srek

Aku mengusap kepalanya lembut. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku imut. Oh lihatlah mata birunya itu. Tidakkah itu sangat cantik?.

Zrippp

Lagi! Aku melihatnya lagi! Apa ini pertanda kalau Hara akan keluar lagi? Mungkinkah?

Tap tap tap

Jiro berlari ke luar rumah dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Ada apa dengannya?

Selang 5 menit.

Tap tap tap

"Jiro-ah? Kau kah itu?", panggilku saat mendengar suara langkah kaki di halaman rumah.

Tep

"a-appa?", bagaimana mungkin ini semua terjadi? Ya ampun! apa aku tidak salah lihat. Seingatku aku tidak pernah memiliki penyakit mata…

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian aneh itu sering terjadi. Jiro sering kali kudapati mengumpat dan saat kembali ia akan berubah jadi wujud-wujud orang yang dekat denganku-yang sudah tidak ada tentunya- Bukankah itu sangat aneh?. Terakhir aku melihatnya sebagai eomma. Kemarinnya Hyena, sepupuku yang sudah lama meninggal juga.

Aku jadi makin pusing memikirkannya. Aku sering tidak focus bekerja alhasil aku sering mendapat teguran dari atasanku. Aku selalu menerka-nerka hari ini siapa lagi yang akan mengunjungiku. Aishh! Benar-benar membingungkan.

Setelah seharian bekerja, tepat pukul 10 malam aku baru bisa pulang. Lee ahjusshi sudah menungguku di dapur kedai. Ia sudah menyiapkan sebungkus sisa kue untukku bawa pulang.

"ah, ahjusshi, apa kau sudah lama menungguku? Mianhae", aku membungkukkan badanku

"aniyo, kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini, Young. Bisa kita bicara sebentar"

"eh ne? baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Aishhh! Nasibku tidak pernah baik, eoh? Buruk! Aku dipecat! Aishhhh! Menyebalkan! Kalau begini caranya bagaimana aku bisa makan besok pagi, ARGHTT!

Aku menendang kasar kerikil-kerikil yang tersebar di sepanjang jalan. Menatap kosong pada bulan sabit yang terjuntai indah di langit. Huhhfftfttt,…. Besok pagi aku harus cari pekerjaan baru lagi! Ya! Harus!

Kriet

Tap tap tap

"aku pulang"

Aku mengunci gerbang rumahku dan memasuki rumah. Melepas sepatu yang kupakai dan berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi. Membasuh seluruh bagian wajahku dan tangan, terakhir kaki.

Ahh badanku rasanya ingin remuk. Aku teringat dengan amplop yang diberikan Lee ahjusshi tadi.

Sret

Uang? Ah, setidaknya jumlah segini cukup untuk makanku besok. Aku teringat Jiro. Dimana ya dia? Tidak biasanya dia tak menungguku.

"Jiro? Jiro-ah! Kau dimana?", panggilku sambil menyusuri tiap sudut rumah

"hyung,… kau sudah pulang?"

Deg!

Suara itu-

"K-Kwa-Kwangmin? Itukah kau?", aku mendapati punggung tegak seorang namja yang sedang menghadap dinding dapur

"ne?"

Sret

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

RnR juseyo~~

with love : Flamecharm21-^)/


End file.
